


Pokematchmakers

by Osomatsu_niisan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: HS Pokematsu, My AU, Osomatsu San the Movie, Other, Pokemon AU, i havent seen the movie this is based on like. hcs ive been seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osomatsu_niisan/pseuds/Osomatsu_niisan
Summary: Ichimatsu gets some kind of advice from the unlikeliest source.





	Pokematchmakers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is weird i'm rusty to writing and havent seen the movie ;;

Ichimatsu paced the floor, the rising waves of anxiety rolling within his stomach. His parents were out on a date to rekindle their spark, and his five brothers were all out somewhere, maybe training or maybe studying. That left him alone in the house, and he wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. Because he only had one thing on his mind, but his mind was focused on the one thing. His friend Yanagida.

More specifically, Ichimatsu's **crush** on his friend Yanagida. It ate at him, swallowed him up. He couldn't JUST admit it, that'd be suicide! What if Yanagida thought he was weird? What if he only saw Ichimatsu as a friend? Ichimatsu groaned, his back hitting the wall as he slid down onto the ground, covering his eyes with his hands.

He let out a groan, loud enough to displace a few books, and a belt of his, containing about six Pokeballs. It fell to the ground with a clack, though the Pokemon inside the balls were not presently inside.

"FUCK!" Ichimatsu screamed, his eyes allowing tears to escape inside. From just outside the room, a pile of creatures stirred. Not creatures, but Pokemon. Ichimatsu's Pokemon. From the bottom of the pile, Liepard stirred, knocking the other five Pokemon down from their sleeping tower. Delcatty hissed, but quickly picked up. Ichimatsu's wailing echoed through the empty house. Torracat tilted his head, padding towards the doorway, with Mimikyu on top of his head. "Tor?" Torracat softly mewed, poking his head into the doorway, looking with a sad gaze to his trainer.

Espeon padded to Torracat's side, Espurr nuzzled onto her back. Ichimatsu was crying. He was mad at himself. "Fucking hell! Why am I so fucking pathetic!" he screeched. His Pokemon looked at one another, trying to determine who would go up to their trainer first with silent stares. "Torra!" Torracat softly roared, nodding his head so hard that Mimikyu completely dropped to the ground with a barely audible thud. Shooting a dirty look at the fire-type, Mimikyu clambered up onto Liepard's back.

Ichimatsu was anxious, tears cascading down his face, his eyes cupped by hands. He felt a small tap on his knee. He shifted his eyes, spotting his starter. "Tor?" Torracat mewed, his paw on Ichimatsu's knee, his yellow red eyes gentle. "Ah? Nothing, bud," Ichimatsu attempted to comfort the starter, his hand running through his starter's black and red fur. Torracat stared back. 

"Torracat, Torra?" Torracat poked, and Ichimatsu's hands found their way to the fire cat's chin. "Ah? No, I'm alright," Ichimatsu said, nervously scratching at his starter Pokemon's chin. "Esp?" Espeon trotted into the room, nuzzling at her trainer's other hand. "Yes, I'm alright," Ichimatsu said, trying his best to be genuine, but he wondered: did they know? Espeon, maybe. Maybe he was overthinking due to Espeon's psychic typing. 

Torracat turned, Espeon trotting after, and to Ichimatsu's ears, it sounded like the Pokemon were gossiping about him. He listened, for the trotting of their paws as they moved. He sighed. "God, Yanagida's gonna think I'm nuts," he whimpered. In his mind, his most recent battle with his friend-- no, crush-- flashed back like a distant memory.

_"Alright Mienshao, hit 'em with a Brick Break!" Yanagida commanded, throwing his palm forward. His Mienshao stepped back, and shot forward, its arm glowing. Ichimatsu's Espeon sidestepped, allowing the Mienshao to fall on its face. The Mienshao glared at Espeon, who stared back with a shit-faced expression._

_"Tch. Espeon, psychic! Go all out!" Ichimatsu yelled, and his Espeon nodded back in understanding. Espeon hunkered down, the ruby gem on her head glowing as waves began to dance in the air. Without warning, the ruby shot out a beam of purple light. It hit Mienshao with a staggering force, causing the fighting type to stagger, nearly falling. "Mienshao, just a little longer! Payback!" Yanagida called, and the fighting type thrust its arms forward, purple beams scattering, striking Espeon. Shit, a dark type move!, Ichimatsu thought. "One more time! Psybeam!" Ichimatsu called out._

_The Espeon leaped into the air, the beam once again locking Mienshao in a blast. It collapsed onto the ground, defeated. Yanagida unclipped a Luxury ball and called back the fainted fighting type. Ichimatsu drew his Pokeball out, swapping Espeon with Torracat with no commands. "Get him, Furfrou!" Yanagida tossed out an Ultra ball, and the poodlesque Pokemon popped onto the field with a yap._

_"Alright, Torracat, Flamethrower!" Ichimatsu called out, and with a spin jump, Torracat's mouth blazed with fire, a beam sizzling towards his opponent. Before it hit, Furfrou rolled out of the way, and Torracat's expression morphed into confusion. The battle went on and on before Torracat managed to defeat the Furfrou._

_"That was an amazing battle! Good job!" Yanagida chuckled, calling his dazed Furfrou back. "Hell, you really think so?" Ichimatsu looked up from scratching Torracat's chin as he tilted his head back. "Yeah! You're pretty tough for a trainer!" Yanagida commented, shuffling his two Pokeballs in his fingers. Akatsuka High only allowed two Pokemon on a student at a time if they possessed more than two. Ichimatsu always noticed Yanagida carried his Mienshao and Furfrou on him, and Ichimatsu wondered if he even HAD any other Pokemon._

_Ichimatsu's cheeks flickered red, and he hoped his friend didn't notice. "See ya 'round, Ichi-kun!" Yanagida waved his hand, walking away. Ichimatsu watched him, his face just itching with heat._

"Ah fuck, he must have seen," Ichimatsu mumbled. Grabbing his head, he started to yell. "WHY DOES MY ANXIETY WANT ME TO FUCKING DIE?? HOW DO I CONFESS TO HIM?!" he cried out, the anxiety overturning the boat in his stomach. Sobs erupted from his throat like lava spilling from a volcano. Everything collapsed in on itself and MAN was he lucky nobody was home. He couldn't stop wailing, and he heard the familiar patter of his Pokemon.

"Del, Delcatty catty!" Delcatty cooed, rubbing against Ichimatsu's hunkered form. He looked up at his concerned Pokemon. "Purr!" Espurr leapt onto Ichimatsu's chest, snuggling into his shirt. "Mimi!" Mimikyu added, throwing an okay sign with its ghostly hand. Torracat pushed into Ichimatsu's side. "Get up?" Ichimatsu inquired, curious. Torracat nodded.

"Alright," Ichimatsu's voice wavered as he rose to his feet. Almost right away, Liepard ran up to her trainer, wrapping around his wobbling legs. "Lie!" she cooed, nudging her head into Ichimatsu's palm. "Ah? You want to help me?" he asked, and Torracat nodded. "Thanks, but I'm just garbage," Ichimatsu mumbled. "Tor! Torra!" Torracat snarled, rubbing into Ichimatsu's legs. "Eh?" he asked. "Tor!"

"I should just do it?" Ichimatsu questioned.

"Mimik! Kyuuu!" Mimikyu bounced onto Ichimatsu's shoulder, tossing a tuft of hair into his ear. "Ah!" Ichimatsu mumbled.

"Del!" Delcatty hopped. "Go for it??" Ichimatsu asked, and Delcatty chirped happily. Within a moment, all six of his Pokemon were hopping happily, and chirping. "Torra!" Torracat cried happily, pouncing onto his trainer, knocking him off his feet.

"Alright, I'll do it tomorrow!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air as his Pokemon cheered.

\-----------

The next day, Ichimatsu returned home with a spring in his step, his brothers unaware for NOW. As he got home, he ran to his Pokeballs, releasing all of his Pokemon. Instantly, Delcatty snuggled into him. "He said yes!!" Ichimatsu span on a toe, causing his Pokemon to cheer. Things were starting to look up for him, and he had his Pokemon to thank.


End file.
